Eras Jury Discussion
This is a transcript of the Jury discussion from Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Outwit Luke: First, let's discuss how the term "outwit" came into play this season. Did the final three outwit the rest of you? How was their strategic gameplay, and how much did they contribute to the season and its outcome? Who wants to begin the discussion? Misaka: Let me! I have a lot to say about this! Karen: Oh boy, here she goes. Misaka: There's no question that Mileena contributed the most heavily to the season, but that doesn't instantly mean she played the best. Han: I agree. I think that our constant targeting of Mileena was a huge contributing factor to her getting so powerful. Misaka: Exactly. That being said, I still have a lot of respect for you and your gameplay, Mileena. However, Lily, I'm going to be pushing for you tonight. Your gameplay was perfect, you were everyone's best friend, you let Mileena take all the blows while you kept to your Dr. Frankenstein strategy. Many may criticize you tonight, but just know, I got your back, bud. Lily: Thank you, Misaka-chan. Han: Personally, I will be pushing for Mileena. As diabolical as she was, you gotta have mad respect for her. Godzilla: Roar! Sakura: I... I think Mileena has improved a lot over her past four seasons! She did great this time! Karen: We're all diabolical out here, let's just pick the one we like the most. Misaka: Pretty much. Sadako: Well, if I may speak... Everyone gasps. Sadako: ... What? Misaka: You... you just talked normally! Sadako: What do you mean? Of course I can talk normally. I'm a human, just like the rest of you. Godzilla: Roar! Sadako: Anyway, since we mentioned Lily, I have a question for the vocarock queen, myself. Lily, what the hell happened three days ago? Why did you give me your Stone Mask? What were you planning? Monika: Wait, that was your Stone Mask?! Lily: Hehehe... yeah... Sadako: It just seemed a little silly that you told me I was your number one out of nowhere, and said you were going to take me to the end, then pulled this move that more than proved it, but then you stuck to Mileena. Give me a description as to what happened on that day. Lily: I had a Stone Mask that I found and held since pre-merge. I hadn't gotten the chance to use it, but when I won the final five Immunity, I wanted to do all I could to keep my allies alive, and saw a prime opportunity to do something without Mileena or Monika orchestrating it. That was when I gave you my Mask, because I knew you had flipped before, and wasn't entirely sure you wouldn't do it again. That way, we were able to secure the success of the Lesbian Empire, and Mileena and Monika wouldn't know I lied about not having an artifact all this time. It kinda worked itself into my favor. Sadako: Interesting. Very interesting. Mileena: This is news to me. Sadako: Even to the Final Tribal Council, you kept it a secret from them. I think this display just goes to show that there are some things you kept hidden from Mileena and Monika. This is all the more reason I should consider joining Misaka in your fan club. Mei: Excuse me, I have something to say. Sadako: Go ahead. Mei: While we're praising Lily and Mileena, I'd like to mention the girl who hasn't really been mentioned yet. Monika. Monika: Hi! Mei: Monika, I'm among the oldest era on the Jury right now. I've been a contestant for a long time, and I've seen every outcome of this competition. I am going to tell you right now what the toughest challenge you're going to face tonight is. Monika: Hit me. Mei: There are only two types of Jury members in this game. Only two. One of them votes for the finalist who played the strongest strategic game, and the other votes for the finalist that played the strongest social game. There's no doubt that Lily is the social player, so that leaves the strategy Jury members to have to choose between you and Mileena. When it comes to who effected the game the most, you pale in comparison to her. Monika: Aww, does this mean I'm third place? Mei: Not necessarily. I just want to hear why you think the strategy voters should choose you over Mileena. Monika: Well, I think that in this game, I had a mix of social and strategic game. I wasn't as out in the open as Mileena was about her gameplay, and I made moves behind the scenes, despite everyone still knowing I was involved. Han: Let me butt in here. You said you were not in the open about your gameplay, so what was that whole thing with you sitting in on my strategic conversations? Monika: There were some instances where I had to be more aggressive with my strategy, especially pre-merge with all the contestants there were. Everything was on a day to day basis, I didn't really follow one written strategy. Mei: I can respect that. Lancelot: If I may... I do understand that I am not up to par with this modern day lingo, however, I am paying close attention to what everyone has to say, and will continue to do so throughout the night. That way, I may properly determine who I shall "yeet" my vote toward. Everyone groans. Lucina: Well, I think it's about time I spoke up. Mileena, Lily, I had your backs for a long time. We rocked a vote together, and seemed unbreakable for most of the merge. However, you two became power-hungry, and needed to be stopped. That was when I betrayed you, and you took me out. Now that you've made it this far, it's hard to say I don't have regrets. Did you two think you would make it here when the alliance started to crumble? Mileena: There was no doubt in my mind that we could recover. However, I knew from past experiences to never get too cocky about reaching the end. I knew I could probably go at any point, but I lived every day as if I wasn't. The idea of being voted out became foreign to me, since I refused to think in a way that would negatively impact me. If someone came against me, I would simply turn the tides. If I failed, then I failed. Nothing else I could do. Lucina: Lily? Lily: I'm going to be honest, I did lose hope a few times. Like Mileena said, my past experiences have taught me to be prepared for anything. I got scared a lot, I struggled for survival a lot, but I always tried to stay loyal to my allies. Anything I could do to help, I surely did. Lucina: Admirable, both of you. That's all I needed to hear. Sakura: Wow, this vote is getting harder and harder. Outplay Luke: Now, let us move on to the Outplay portion of the discussion. How did they contribute to the season physically and socially? Sadako: Why do you still ask that question? No one cares about physical game. Lancelot: A strong performer goes a long way. Godzilla: Rooar roar roar. Han: I agree, especially in this season. However, 63 days is a long time. Surviving this long proves your physical capabilities. Good on you three. Misaka: If we're being honest, I don't even remember who won most of the challenges. Sakura: Neither do I. They're not my strong point. Karen: Let's just focus on social game, then. Mileena, you had none of it. Lily, or "everyone's best friend" as I should say, had a lot. Monika did, as well. Mileena: I'm sorry you think that way, Karen. Karen: Don't get me wrong, we all have our weak points. Yours was just in the social department, while Lily's was in the strategic department. Godzilla: Rooar. Rooar roar rooar roar roar. Roooar roar roar. Monika: Can we get a translator on him? Luke: He said "I think you all did fine. You were all good when talking to me, even if our alliances were different." I can't tell what the last sentence was. Something about vanilla ice cream. Godzilla: Rooar! Han: I'll give credit where credit is due. When I first heard Mileena was here, I was expecting the worst monstrosity I had ever met. That's how they painted you. After staying with you for so long, I can see that I was wrong to expect that. You were a terrifying player, but you weren't the monster everyone said you were. I'm impressed. Godzilla: Rooar roar roar! Misaka: Luke? Luke: He said "I can't handle all this derogatory monster talk!" Everyone laughs. Lucina: I personally don't have any qualms with your social games. They were all exactly what they needed to be for your chosen styles. Sakura: I agree! Misaka: Mhm. Karen: Just one question. Sadako, what was keeping you from talking normally this whole time? Sadako: What do you mean? Karen: You weren't talking normally all season, now you're constructing perfect non-creepy sentences. Sadako: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Outlast Luke: On that note, let's move on. How does their overall record measure up to their gameplay? Misaka: Let me give the lowdown. Mileena played a strong noticeable strategic game, Lily played a strong social game, and Monika played a behind the scenes strategic game. Do with that information what you will. Lancelot: Thank you, lass. I must say that tonight was very informative. My opinions have drastically changed since walking in here. I greatly appreciate all you have said and done tonight, and throughout this competition. Lucina: I must agree. You have done well, ladies. No matter who takes the win, it has been an honor fighting alongside you. Sakura: For sure! Sadako: Mileena, I appreciate how far you've come despite all you've had going against you. You were an early target, and you proved you could withstand it. These are the stories they tell in Survivor legends. If you were to win, it would only ice the cake. Mileena: Thank you. Sadako: Lily, you heavily redeemed yourself from your past two seasons. Your mistakes are long gone, and this season will define your legacy. You pulled off a Lelouch-level Tribal, and stayed loyal to the ones you trusted. You have my admiration. Lily: Thank you! Sadako: Monika, you stayed true to your beliefs and kept playing a strong game, even if everyone proved to be a threat. You knew what you wanted and did everything to achieve it. Your strategy was not as obvious, but I noticed it, and I appreciate it. Monika: Thank you, Sadako. Han: Well spoken, demon girl. Karen: I sure do have a lot to think about. I haven't been out of this game for long, it's still kinda shocking to me. Sadako: Imagine how I feel. Sakura: I almost forgot I was actually in this game. The Jury laughs. Godzilla: Rooar rooar rooar! Luke: He said "Best of luck, and enjoy your fruit cakes!" Most People: Huh?! Luke: Hey, I'm still learning. Everyone laughs. Luke: Is there anything else anyone wishes to say? Everyone shakes their heads. Misaka: I think this about wraps things up. It's been a great season, everyone! Good luck, girls! Luke: Alright, I'll give you all a moment to take everything in. Then, we will vote.